Grown Up
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: When everyone wants to keep them apart and no one approves of who they are, Ikuto and Amu seek refuge in the one day of the week where they could be together. For Amu, she wouldn't give up Wednesdays for the world.


**A/N Woah, I haven't written a fanfic in a looong time! But I just found this rotting away in my Documents Folder. I had forgotten that I wrote this a while ago while I was trying, and failing, to study for exams. THANK GOD THEIR OVER! :) Anway, enjoy as always!**

* * *

The birds sang their sweet melodies from outside the window as Amu stared longingly at the swaying trees. Somehow, the bird song seemed sweeter that day then it usually did. Wednesdays always were the best days. Barely able to contain her excitement, Amu was practically bouncing in her seat as Nikaidou-sensei dismissed them for the day assigning them extra homework, much to the class' chagrin. Not that Amu noticed of course. It was Wednesday, that meant she was carefree and impatient to get home. School just didn't concern her right then.

So when Tadase grabbed her arm and asked her to wait, she had to force herself to not rip her arm out of his grip and yell at him within an inch of his life. "Yes Tadase-kun?" she forced out with an obvious hint of annoyance.

A little surprised by her rude outburst, the blonde boy frowned a bit before smiling pleasantly. "Sorry to surprise you Amu-chan, I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me." His ruby eyes fluttered cutely and Amu could feel her heart melting just a bit.

"Sure Tadase-kun, that sounds good." She replied off-handily, saying yes more so that he would let her go rather than actually wanting to.

A relieved look washed over his face before he grinned brightly. "Great! Then let's get going Amu-chan! I was thinking of going to the-"stopping dead in her tracks, Amu bored her eyes into his own with a determined look, "Wait, you meant today? You know I can't do today Tadase-kun, Wednesdays are always busy for me." She stated bluntly, not bothering to sugar-coat the hard facts and feeling slightly ticked that he asked her out on the day he knew she was busy. Honestly, just who did he think he was?

An annoyed look flashed on the King's face before he tried to cover it up with a polite façade. "I guess I forgot Amu-chan…well, bye then. See you tomorrow." He muttered bitterly before stalking off to the other direction.

Not bothering to feel guilty, Amu merely shifted the strap of her shoulder bag before heading back in the direction of her home. Honestly, everyone knew not to bother her on Wednesdays. Wednesdays were HER days, not anyone else's. Well….that was technically a lie, but still. They were mostly about her, after all, Wednesdays were the only days where she could be who she wanted to be; herself. She could flop on the bed and rant and whine or smile and laugh and do whatever the heck she wanted without having any misconceptions of her character or who she was. Because Ikuto just knew who she was.

Yup, Wednesdays were Ikuto days. She didn't know how it all started, whether it was by accident or on purpose. But she supposed it was the former. Their relationship had never been planned after all, or even smiled upon. They were supposed to be enemies, but ended up being something completely different. They weren't friends, not really, but they weren't a couple either. They were something in between, something more, something powerful. They were simply themselves and Amu wouldn't have it any other way. And she knew he wouldn't either.

FLASHBACK

_It was another gloomy afternoon and Amu was rushing to get home before the storm. Of course, she needed to stop by the famous café three blocks away from her house for some chocolate croissants first, but she figured that if she rushed, she would make it in time. She considered getting a strawberry one for herself, but knew that Ikuto preferred chocolate and loved to steal bites from her own snack because apparently hers tasted better. Whatever that meant. _

_Rolling her eyes at the thought, she paused at the roundabout to the café when she heard the rambunctious laughter of teenaged boys and a certain name that froze her entire body and forced her to eavesdrop. _

"_Yo! Tskiyomi! You need a ride for the party tonight? Big-Tit-Chenya is throwing the biggest bash of the century." A gruff voice hooted, raising his drink in the air and grinning._

_Another tall boy next to him grinned conspiratorially and tipped his glass towards his. "Mm, Chenya has one fiiiine ass, think she'll let me get some?" the other guys jeered and hooted with laughter as one punched him in the arm._

"_You? Get laid by her? No way, not even Chenya would stoop that low!" laughter erupted from the gang and Amu felt her heart sink lower and lower._

_Of course, Ikuto was in high school, with pretty girls and parties. Of course he would go with his friends. She bet that Chenya wasn't flat chested like her; she was probably beautiful and amazing, way better than her. Why would Ikuto come visit her when he could have fun with people his own age? _

_Feeling her hand tremble, Amu forced herself not to care. She didn't need him. She didn't! _

_So then why did it hurt so much?_

_Throwing back his chair, Ikuto stood up silently before beginning to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?" a guy asked confusedly._

"_I'm busy tonight." Was his simple reply, leaning back lazily, navy hair covering his eyes._

"_Got yourself a girlfriend eh Tskiyomi?" a guy jeered from the background. "Is she hot?" _

_Without sparing him a glance he retorted coldly, "You wouldn't stand a chance with someone as innocent as her." _

"_Then why's she with you?" was his smartass reply._

_Amu peeked from behind the wall and stared at his expression in wonder. A melancholic, curious expression graced his face as the wind played with his hair sadly. "I don't know." He whispered quietly. _

_Amu's eyes softened and a small smile spread across her lips. He really was a stray cat. _

_As she watched him walk away, she snuck in hurriedly into the café to buy the sweets before running as fast as she could back home. Thanking the lord above that she made it before him, she surprised him with a hug when he leapt into her room and a croissant dangling in front of his eyes. _

_Raising an eyebrow, he glanced curiously at his little strawberry before his eyes registered the brand on the croissant bag. A blush as faint as light itself blossomed on his cheeks as he hugged her back more tentatively then before. She thought about justifying what she just did, but decided against it. _

_He already knew. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Skipping up the stairs, she was greeted with a manga being thrown at her face and a lazy drawl for a welcoming. "Where's the next one?"

Narrowing her eyes, she stalked angrily towards him and hauling him by his ear threw him off her bed with the manga following after. "The next didn't come out yet you baka!" she huffed in annoyance before crossing her arms immaturely and sticking out her tongue.

"Someone's on the edge today. Did you fail another test again Strawberry?" he teased playfully, hopping onto her bed and curling up beside her, placing his head tiredly into her lap.

Rolling her eyes at his cat-like behaviour, she reached out her hand to stroke his hair before thwacking him lightly, inducing a small eep of pain from below. "Shut up Ikuto, you know that was only because of the stupid X-egg increase. I didn't have any time to study and you know it." She muttered, continuing her petting and smiling a little at the vibrating sensation in her hand from his light purring.

"Doesn't the Kiddy King have anyone else to do it? Soon enough you won't even have any time for me!" he whined from underneath her palm.

Sniggering a bit at his attempt at humor, her mood darkened a bit at the thought of her Guardian duties. "It's not like I don't like doing it, it's just that it takes so much time and then I'm just so _tired_ afterwards. Open Heart takes a lot of effort you know." At this point, she was mostly talking to herself, but it felt good to complain about her duties to someone who could understand. "I mean, I guess Rima could do it, but she usually just breaks them. No one else can purify them so that makes me the only one who can do anything about it. And that's just hard! Do you know how much pressure they put on me? Especially Incho, man that kid is tough! I just…I just wish I wasn't alone in this you know?" surprising her, Ikuto's hand reached up from behind him to grasp her own.

"Just because you're special, doesn't mean you're alone."

They spent the rest of the night was spent holding hands and talking about nothing in particular. The next day, Amu purified the forgotten dreams with a lot more vigour and a secret smile that only the boy in the trees could see.

* * *

The next Wednesday that came around however, wasn't so sweet.

For some unknown, stupid reason, her alarm clock broke in the middle of the night and thus, didn't wake her up in the morning. Her charas failed to wake up on-time and so when Amu finally decided to get up, class was already in session. In her rush to try to make it there before second period, her hair went unbrushed and tangled, she missed breakfast and she forgot her homework on her desk. To make matters worse, a speeding car drenched her with water as it passed through a puddle and Nikaidou-sensei gave her an after-school detention. If that wasn't enough, her teachers gave her extra homework for being late and Tadase called an emergency Guardian meeting.

So by the time her detention was done and she had caught up on the meeting, she was two hours later for her Amu Time and was thoroughly ticked off. The last thing she needed was a whiny cat on her bed so when she threw open the door angrily and launched her bag into the corner with all her might, she was surprised when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her in for a comforting hug. "Bad day Strawberry?" he murmured in her ear seductively.

Groaning into his arms, he chuckled before dropping them to the bed and letting her cuddle against him and promptly fall asleep. Her last thoughts before dozing off where of how lucky she was to have him and how yummy he smelled pressed up against his chest.

Playing idly with her hair, Ikuto marvelled at her round nose and childish lips. The soft ark of her cheeks and her thin eyebrows. As a child, she was adorable and Ikuto knew that when she grew up, she would be beautiful. Even now, he knew he loved her and deep inside, he thought she loved him too.

Of course, he knew she was way too young for those kinds of things and that she was just starting to get used to the idea of love in general. She didn't need him pressuring her for something more. Sure he joked with her and teased her but he would never go farther than that. Not until she was old enough of course. Then and only then would he take her by the hand and show her who she really loved. Smirking, he looked forward to the day and before he knew it, fell asleep with his face burrowed in her hair.

Wednesdays was their day. A day for the two of them to do nothing but be themselves and enjoy each other's company. It was a day that everyone knew, from their friends to her parents. It was those precious few hours that got them through the week and sometimes, was the only thing they had to look forward to. Wednesdays was their day. So on that newly brought Wednesday several months later when she mustered up the courage to kiss him sweetly on the lips. He looked at her with a confounded expression and she giggled.

"I've grown up." Was all she said with a twirl of her hair and Ikuto found himself smiling.

He was right, she had grown up, and she had turned out beautiful.

* * *

**A/N Awwww,Amuto, hope you liked it!**


End file.
